This invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining postage values applicable to items to be mailed. More particularly it relates to such method and apparatus wherein a base postage value is determined for each such item and special fees applicable to each such item if any, are also determined for each such item and the base postage value is adjusted in accordance with such special fees. Still more particularly it relates to a postage meter system incorporating such method and apparatus.
Apparatus for determining postage values are known. Exemplary of such apparatus are the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,440, to Crowley et al, for Method and Apparatus for Computing Special Fees in a Parcel Postage Metering System and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,325 to Dlugos et al, for System and Method for Computing Domestic and International Postage, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Together these patents disclosed apparatus and methods for determining a base postage value for an item to be mailed and for determining special fees applicable to such item and adjusting the base value in accordance with such special fees. More particularly these patents disclose an apparatus and method capable of determining "dollar value oriented" special fees; that is, special fees, such as for registration or insurance, which are determined by a dollar value associated with the item to be mailed and entered into the system by an operator.
Recently there has arisen with inflation a need for the capability to handle large dollar values for such special fees. Thus the need to insure items to be mailed for amounts in excess of $1,000,000 is not uncommon. Such amounts are larger than the largest amount which can be expressed in the number of digits allowed in the prior art; typically five, limiting the maximum expressable amount to $99,999. While it would be possible, in principle, to extend the range of the dollar amounts in the prior art systems such extension would require extensive redesign and modification of both the hardware and software of the prior art systems. Further, since postage meter systems are effectively machines for spending money reliability and confidence in that reliability are of the utmost importance.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus capable of determining dollar value oriented special fees based on dollar values larger then the maximum amount which can be expressed in the number of digits previously allowed.
It is a further object to provide such capability with only minimal changes in what are a highly reliable, well tested, well excepted systems.